The Lottery
by Sugar High Angel
Summary: Kagome has won her village's annual lottery, but it's not all its cracked up to be. maybe it'll be better is a handsome silver haired demon sweeps her off her feet? SK IKK SM OCmate that is barely mentioned...yeah.
1. Prologue

**Well folks, contrary to popular belief, I AM NOT DEAD! Well, I was bored and my friend recently got my hooked on Sess/Kag fics… yeah. So I was inspired by two things for this fic. First the story "The Lottery" by Shirley Jackson. It's a short story and if you want to know what it's about, e-mail me and I'll send you a summery. The second thing that inspired me was "Requiem" by John Rutter. It's a piece of funeral music that I used a part of for the beginning. So, anyway, tell me what you think. I know this is a short prologue, but deal!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story "The Lottery" or "Requiem" or Inuyasha. They all belong to their prospective owners. Therefore, just read the fic!**

Prologue: Requiem

The villagers marched single file down the roughly beaten foot path. Their faces were stoic, un caring, and un seeing. Four villagers carried a bright red liter, elaborately decorated in blues and gold's. Heavy velvet curtains covered the entire outsider, allowing no one a glance at the person inside. The only faces that showed emotion were an old man who moved with a gnarled walking stick who wore the robes of a priest, a woman in a plain blue kimono and a young boy in simple green and white hakamas. Their faces were streaked with tears as they chanted the age old chant with the other villagers.

_Requiem_

_Requiem Aternam_

_Donna eis domine_

_Donna eis domine_

_Donna eis domine_

_Et lux _

_Et lux perpetua_

_Perpetua luce at eis_

(translation: Grant them rest, grant them rest eternal, Lord our god we pray to thee, lord our god we pray to thee, lord our god we pray to thee, and light, and light perpetual, perpetual shine on them forever.)

They moved to the center of a clearing and slowly lowered the liter to the ground. Suddenly a frantic rattling of chains sounded in the eerie silence. There was also a muffled voice from inside the liter, "not me!" it said, "not me! it's not fair!" the headman of the village stepped forward and pulled the thick gold cord that opened the velvet curtains around the liter. The curtains separated to reveal a young woman in a deep blue kimono decorated with a moon and stars. She had long, raven colored hair and deep blue eyes that were wide with fear. "Why me?" she yelled at the others who stared at her with solemn faces. "You know this isn't right, please don't!" she cried. She tried to move but the shackles around her wrists and ankles held her down. "Grandfather! Please do something!" she moaned desperately.

"Now, Kagome. Don't make a fuss." He growled, "this is for the good of the village. You know as well as I how the lottery works." He picked up a heavy stone and watched as his granddaughter was hauled to the middle of the clearing.

Each villager picked up a stone and waited for the signal.


	2. Chapter 1: Savior

**Kudos friends! I was really happy I even got reviews on this story so, since I was home sick today, I started to write chapter 1. And let me tell you, it was a long day. So with out further ado, the fic!**

**BTW: Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you all! And thank you Hannah for telling me this story didn't sound like crap!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Kaiya!**

Chapter 1: Savior

Kagome stared in horror as friends and family picked up the heavy stones that she knew without a doubt would kill her. The day hadn't started out so bad really; in fact it was rather ordinary. She had woken up and helped her mother around their hut. They had gone to the garden and picked fresh vegetables for dinner. Then, just as she was cooking the rice, her mother had called yelling, "we're late for the lottery!"

Kagome grabbed the rice off the fire then ran to meet her mother in front off the house. Her best friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi greeted her as they ran to the square. the village chatted excitedly as the children threw stones in a pile. Then the head man, a fat sweaty man who was balding huffed out of his home holding a graying black box filled with pieces of paper. An excited hush fell through the crowd. The headman then cleared his throat. "Right now," he wheezed, "is everyone accounted for?"

"Old Man Miro isn't here!" some one yelled.

"He's at home with a broken leg, I'll be drawing for him." Said his wife.

The headman nodded, "right, now when I call your name, the head of each family will come up…"

Everyone turned to each other then, where was the need to listen to rules they had heard every year since they were born? "Who do you think will win this year?" asked Eri looking nervously as her father walked up to pick the first slip. He took his slip and moved back to his family, holding the paper tightly in his hand.

"I don't know, why ask me?" asked Kagome looking at her friend questioningly.

"I thought maybe your priestess powers gave you a look into the future… or something." Said Eri.

"Shhh! Keep quiet Eri! You know what I said, the village would freak if they knew… about that." Said Kagome, "oh, quiet, it's grandfather's turn!" she whispered. She watched as her grandfather hobbled up to the box. He reached in with his feeble withered hands. Then, the headman gave the signal. There was a flurry of movement and sighs of relief. Kagome looked toward her grandfather to see him shaking. Then, a small smile, a sad smile, came on his face.

"Just like two years ago…" he whispered to himself.

And so here she was, she had drawn the winning card. Then they had taken her and dressed her in this expensive kimono and chained her in the liter. Every one stared at her with grim uncaring eyes. Kagome stared at her friends as well, they all held stones too. "Why?" she asked.

Suddenly the first rock flew, "die you little slut," Said an angry woman. Then all the rocks flew, some screamed obscene things, then Kagome had one of the worst betrayals…

"She's a priestess!" screamed Eri, "A Freak! Kill her like we did the other two years ago!"

Then, Kagome's tears fell. Blood and tears mixed creating a most interesting scent for a certain demon lord. Then all Kagome saw was the black dot that signed her death, as it swallowed her in darkness.

Sesshomaru jumped from his tree and roared. The villagers stopped throwing stones and stood back in fear. Now that he was here, he stopped to think, why had he done this? He growled low in his throat. He then began to bring out his whip, just merely to kill the humans, when a small hand grabbed the leg of his pants. "Please, don't." said a small voice, "It's not their fault…" he looked down at the woman, but she had already collapsed again.

He then leaned down and picked her up, destroying the shackles. He then turned on his heel. "Wait!" yelled the old man in priest robes, "what are you doing with my granddaughter?"

"You, who were so willing to kill her now, wonder about her safety?" asked Sesshomaru, though he wondered the same question the priest had asked himself. "I am leaving now, come after me and I will kill you." With that he walked away.

When he was far enough from the village he looked down at the unconscious girl. He sniffed, "why did I rescue such a pathetic human?" he asked.

"You will grow to love her…" said an old woman under a weeping willow tree.

"This Sesshomaru will never love a human. Why would you, an old woman tell this Sesshomaru otherwise?"

"I am an oracle, I see what your future is great lord, and she will be the one to melt your heart of ice."

Sesshomaru looked at the bloody human in his arms. Love this dirty human female? There was no way… he saw a flash of gold on the edge of his vision. "Kaiya." The gold landed in front of him. She was a cat demon with long black hair and piercing green eyes, the gold had been her armor. She smiled, "my lord fluffykins."

"Kaiya, one day that joke will get you killed. For now, take this human and clean her up." He growled passing her Kagome.

"Kaiya looked down at the human in her arms surprised, "a human? What happened to her? Lord Sesshomaru did you do something to her?" asked Kaiya angrily.

"Do not make presumptions." Said Sesshomaru walking away.

"So why _did_ you save her?" asked a female voice.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to answer the petty questions of an unemployed lady in waiting."

"Man, you said a mouthful there. And I am only unemployed until you decide to settle down and mate." Said the female voice again.

Kagome scrunched her eyes together and moaned. "w-where am I?" she asked. She opened her eyes to see a small girl looking at her. "Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"You're awake! Good, well, before we answer questions, we need to get you out of those clothes okay? You're covered in blood." Said the girl.

Kagome blinked what? "What is all this we stuff?" asked a man sitting in the shade of the trees, he was tall with silver hair and pointed ears…wait, pointed ears?

"Demon!" Kagome screamed, she looked at the girl and saw she too had pointed ears, but her hair was a dark black and she had green eyes, "what's going on?"

"First clothes." Said the girl, "then _we'll_ answer any questions you have." She picked Kagome up as though she were a rag doll. "I have some spare clothes you can borrow for the time being." She said. Kagome was dragged back into the trees and was handed a tied bundle. She then looked at the kimono she was wearing. It was covered in blood. She untied the bundle and looked at the clothes. They were a pair of hakamas that tightened at the ankles and an over kimono that laced up at the neck. (Think Kurama in the Grand Tournament or whatever it was…) as she put it on she heard the girl talking to the man.

Stepping out, she looked at the two of them, "so who are you?" Kagome asked sitting down.

"Well, I'm Kaiya," said the girl, "and the grumpy fluff ball over there is the great Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. We were on our way home when fluffy took a little detour." She said.

"Excuse me Kaiya, but you look a little young to be a lady in waiting." Said Kagome.

"Oh, you heard us. Well, actually I am older than I look, just, a little, on the short side. In reality, I'm about Sesshomaru's younger brother's age."

"Half brother!" came the growl from the trees.

"As a matter of fact," Kaiya said ignoring Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha should be here any minute." Kaiya sniffed, "and he's bringing friends!" she giggled. Kagome thought she looked like more of a child that way.

Suddenly voices broke through the woods, "Inuyasha you better not throw that!" Then, "No! I said NO!" Then there was a giant splash, and angry yells. Then two figures emerged from the woods, there was a man in the robes of a traveling priest and a woman in a demon slayers outfit, both were dripping wet.

"Sango! Miroku! Good to see you two again!" yelled Kaiya. She ran towards them and stopped short, "you two look like drowned rat demons…"

"Thank you Kaiya," said the man Miroku, "and you look like a cat demon about to be hit by a boomerang."

Kaiya turned and caught the boomerang neatly in her hands before it could strike her and in the same movement caught Miroku's staff. She laughed, "You two are as fun as always!"

Kagome could feel a sweat drop forming, was this how that greeted each other all the time?

"no." said Kaiya, "sometimes they hug me!" she giggled at Kagome's shocked expression. "Sorry, I can read minds; it drives every one nuts so I usually keep quiet." Suddenly another figure stepped out, a boy with silver hair and dog ears.

"Man, you should have seen their faces Kaiya! You would have loved it!" he said. Kagome concluded that this must be Inuyasha. "Who's this? Dinner?" he asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome gulped then Kaiya came up and hugged her around the shoulders, "stop scaring her Inu, she's had a rough day." She winked at Kagome, "don't worry, we don't eat humans. He's only joking. Now, let's get some real food I'm starved."

"Why don't you cook the rabbit from yesterday then?" asked Sesshomaru quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, I would if you hadn't eaten it you pig!" growled Kaiya.

"You dare to call this Sesshomaru a pig?" Sesshomaru growled back.

"I do indeed."

"She's dead." Said Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He pulled out some food from Miroku's pack.

"He wouldn't really kill her would he?" asked Kagome nervously.

Inuyasha looked up, "nah, her mate is his best general, and he wouldn't risk it. Plus, we've all been friends since we were pups, or in her case kittens."

"Yeah Kagome, don't worry. Kaiya knows when to stop. Now come and eat." Said Sango scooting over. Kagome took a seat and began biting into the bread they handed her.

"I have a question," she finally said, "why are you all so willing to be my friend? Where I come from I was always told demons hated humans and humans who traveled with demons were possessed souls."

"Kagome, if you haven't noticed we don't even give a damn about humans and other demons. Besides I'm a half demon and Miroku's only problem is that he's a huge pervert." Said Inuyasha.

"I resent that Inuyasha," said Miroku, "I am not a pervert, just, a hands on type of man."

"That makes it better?" asked Sango.

Kagome broke into a fit of giggles. 'I really think I'll be better off with these people.' She thought to herself, 'I really do…'

"Alright folks, lets get moving!" said Kaiya grinning cheerfully at the lethargic crowd. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, even Kagome, glared at the perky demoness. "What is with you guys? Geez, last time I get you guys breakfast." She stomped off to sit by Sesshomaru.

Kagome blinked, she suddenly remembered the events from the day before. Unconsciously she touched the bump on her head where Miaka had hit her with the stone. She winced as a fresh wave of pain shot through her head. "Kagome?" asked Sango, "are you okay? That is a rather large lump on your head."

"I'm okay Sango-san." Kagome said. She smiled then turned to Kaiya, "Kaiya is there a place I could wash up near by?"

"That's a wonderful idea Kagome! We'll go to the hot spring I saw, Sango c'mon; if we want to get to the castle by nightfall I suggest we start moving.

"Coming, coming…" muttered Sango. They followed Kaiya through the woods to a small grove of trees that were in an odd circle. When they stepped through, they saw a steaming hot spring. As they got in Sango sighed, "Well, better call Kami, I think I died and went to heaven…"

Kagome soon found her self on Kaiya's back as they ran. They were fast, even Inuyasha as a half demon was fast. Kagome couldn't help the giggles she made when Kaiya jumped over trees. Kaiya laughed at this and began to jump more trees. When they landed in the courtyard, Kagome couldn't help the little moan of disappointment that they were done. Kaiya grinned, "C'mon, Sesshomaru will be angry if I dawdle."

They walked into the throne room and Kagome gasped in amazement. Everywhere around her was gold and silver, so shiny she had to look away. Sesshomaru was sitting in his throne overlooking the room and she found he was staring at her. She looked to see his eyes weren't amber like Inuyasha's but pure molten gold. Suddenly a servant distracted him and he looked away from her, releasing her from his gaze.

"Kagome? Kagome!" yelled Kaiya shaking her. Kagome let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Don't scare me like that! Now c'mon, we have to get you to your rooms. I'll be your personal maid for the time being." Kaiya led her up the huge twisting stairs and to a long hall. Kaiya then pushed open a large mahogany door. "These are your rooms." Inside was a huge room with large bay windows and long red velvet curtains. Those made her shiver. "Something wrong? Asked Kaiya.

"Those curtains…" she said, "can we perhaps replace them?"

"Color wise?" asked Kaiya, "sure. I can do that right now if you'd like."

"Thank you." Said Kagome, she then saw Kaiya freeze. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just, well, not many people with power as great as yours say thank you…"

"Great? Power? I barely have any power!" said Kagome.

"Not from my point if view, I can sense it. Your power is almost equal to lord Sesshomaru's. I'll go get those curtains. If you want to change, there are some kimonos in the closet you can wear. I'll be right back."

Kagome watched Kaiya leave then went to the closet. She gasped in awe; there were silk kimonos in every size and color, ranging from the palest of whites to the darkest of blacks. Kagome fingered them lovingly, almost afraid to wear them.

"Have you picked one out yet?" asked Kaiya from behind her.

Kagome gasped and her hands went to her heart. "Kaiya you startled me!"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting your not demon. So which one do you like?" It was then that Kagome realized that Kaiya was almost a full head shorter than she was. "Well?" asked Kaiya. Kagome looked at her and shook her head. "You know, I think this white one would look stunning on you," said Kaiya pulling it down. She pulled Kagome behind a screen and helped her with the heavy fabric and obi. Then she put Kagome on a stool in front of her. "Now for your hair and make up, we want those greed ridden demons to stare in awe. She pulled out some white face make up and smeared it over Kagome's face. "Close your eyes." She ordered, and then lined Kagome's eyes with black ink, finally she added a bit of pink eye shadow.

"Now your hair…" she muttered, Kagome looked up, in her village she had always worn her hair either down and free or in a simple bun. Kaiya took a brush and quickly twisted it into a knot, then deftly pulled a few curls free. She then pulled two thick pieces to frame her face and then pulled out a box. "Now, for the final ingredients." She pulled out and ivory comb which went to the base of the knot of hair then took the hair sticks and poked them in. When Kagome turned to see herself in the looking glass she saw a stranger.

Looking back at her was a beautiful woman; her neck was a long pale column that fell into the top of the kimono. Her eyes sparkled and her hair looked like a geisha's. the woman looking back at her could not possibly be the little village girl.

"Do you like it?" asked Kaiya.

Kagome turned and threw her arms around her friend, "I love it!" she cried, "You are the best Kaiya!"

Kaiya laughed, "well, I'm going to go get ready then I'll come back to get you. Do not under any circumstances leave this room. In our little group we didn't eat humans but I cannot guarantee that for every demon here. I'll give you my amulet for now," Kaiya said, slipping off a necklace. It was a crescent moon with a key through it. "This should protect you for now, it means you are under my mate's protection. I'll knock three times then pause and knock again, that way you'll know it's me." She hugged Kagome briefly before walking out the door.

As the minutes ticked by Kagome found she was growing bored. She had looked over the entire room about five times and could tell you the patterns on everything. She then heard a knock on her door. She opened it a crack to see long silver hair, then she was shoved inside.

**TBC…**

**I know for a fact about half of you now want to kill me. And that fact alone strikes fear into my heart… I am now going into hiding. **


	3. AN

Okay people, I am at a great debate with myself with this fic. Now you've all read that evil cliff hanger I left and now I don't know who the mysterious silver haired demon should be. So I taking a vote, choices are:

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

OC

I have some pretty good ideas for all three so please tell me what you would want to read!!! Thanks a bunch and lots of love to you all!!!

- Sugar High A.


End file.
